


Quarks New Toy

by Mattycakes



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattycakes/pseuds/Mattycakes
Summary: Odo brings Quark a new toy from Risa.





	Quarks New Toy

“I still can’t believe you went to Risa without me,” Quark was still grumbling as the doors sealed shut behind them and Odo was able to take in the familiar sight of his own quarters and the abstract sculptures that comprised most of the space within. A recent addition, a red chest of drawers for Quark, was tucked neatly against one wall, and some things had been moved slightly to make way for a matching bed and a desk, both of which Odo had come to appreciate having in his quarters, along with the Ferengi who had demanded them if he was going to be spending nights here. 

“I was only there for two days, Quark,” Odo said patiently, setting his small travelling case on the desk. Odo didn’t need clothes or toiletries now that he was a changeling again, so it was mostly full of emergency supplies – medkits, thermal wear – in case of the worst. It also contained his bucket, which was currently stashed with field rations to maximize on packing space, but which Odo would still take with him on away missions and keep by the bed. He liked having a place to curl up and liquefy when he wanted to regenerate somewhere comforting and familiar when Quark’s arms weren’t available.

“You can get a lot done on Risa in two days,” Quark grumbled, folding his arms and sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Odo sighed. He and a small crew had been retrieving a Star Fleet crewman who had been replaced by a changeling some months ago, and who had managed to escape to Risa. Odo had to admit, it was an interesting strategy and it had worked. People on the run usually hid out in the most remote place they could find. Nobody from the Dominion had thought to look for the crewman in such an ostentatious place as Risa, and so the crewman had successfully hidden for quite a while, before Deep Space Nine had decoded an outgoing message. The crew had since retrieved him and sent him home. Another successful mission.

“I spent those two days on duty,” Odo reminded Quark, sifting through his case for something Odo had bought on Risa, during a stolen moment when the crewman had been safely aboard the Defiant and he and Dax had been taking what she called ‘the long way’ back to the ship which happened to involve a stroll through Risa’s marketplace. “But I did buy you a souvenir.”

Quark’s ear’s perked at the way Odo’s voice had lowered ever so slightly. He knew Odo’s various growls, and this one contained promise. 

“What is it?” Quark asked, unable to keep the Ferengi hunger for acquiring new and shiny things out of his voice, and Odo chuckled indulgently as he withdrew part of the gift from where he had hidden it.

It was a silver, stretchy material, shaped something like a headband. Quark took it wordlessly, blinking as he held it in his hands. 

“You shouldn’t have,” Quark said flatly, clearly unimpressed. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Odo, but I don’t have a lot of hair to keep back.” Quark tossed it next to him on the bed.

Odo chuckled again. “That’s only part of it,” and he withdrew the second part of the present which Quark immediately decided looked much, much more interesting. 

It looked like it was made of glass, but in colour had the same metallic quality as the headband, and it was unquestionably phallic in shape. It was smaller than most toys Quark owned, but it was beautiful, and for some reason had two black bands that looked like ribbons attached to the base. Quark’s face lit up in his signatory leer. 

“Now that’s a present,” Quark said gleefully already stripping off his jacket, browridge knitting together in confusion when Odo didn’t come over to help him. 

“I have a report to write first. It’s due ASAP,” Odo said, bracing himself for the huff that would follow. Sure enough, Quark’s features darkened again.

“What, you thought you could leave me to… entertain myself with this while you write a report?” Quark said indignantly, gesturing to the admittedly very inviting toy in Odo’s hands. 

Odo turned it over in his hands. “It won’t take me long. And I think you’ll enjoy yourself very much,” he said, his voice lowering another pitch, one that made Quark’s stomach twist. Odo was up to something.

“Okay then, let me see it at least,” Quark muttered, holding out his hand. Odo set the toy on the desk, and instead reached for the headband. 

“You have to wear this first,” Odo insisted, his voice still at that dangerously, wonderfully low volume. He set the band in place around a nonplussed Quark’s forehead. “Lie down.” It wasn’t a suggestion. It was an order.

Quark couldn’t resist obeying that particular command, especially when Odo said it at that frequency. He scooted up the bed and lay down, wondering if he was succeeding in dragging Odo away from writing that report after all, when Odo started to retrieve from under the mattress the ropes they kept there for special occasions, hidden discretely out of sight.

“You gonna tie me up?” Quark asked excitedly; he loved being strapped down. Also blindfolded. Or gagged. Pretty much anything that rendered him helpless to a good fucking.

“For now,” Odo answered, fastening Quark’s wrists in place, arms stretched on either side of his body so he couldn’t do anything with them at all. Odo stripped Quark of his pants before securing his feet. “Just while I write my report anyway.”

“Are you… are you serious?” Quark squawked, tugging on all four ropes and finding that Odo had done his usual stellar job. His cock was still filling slowly, apparently not having received news from his brain that being tied up didn’t mean immediate sex.

Odo smiled, but it was a dirty, calculating smile that Quark was certain the shapeshifter had picked up from him. Odo moved back towards the desk, back towards the toy. The headband was still in place around Quark’s head.

Quark bucked sharply as Odo picked up the toy and Quark suddenly felt the very realistic sensation of fingers on his own cock. But nobody was touching his cock. Watching carefully, Odo wrapped a hand around the toy he was holding and Quark shuddered as his own cock suddenly felt a warm, familiar grip.

“How does… how is…” Quark asked confusedly, rocking his hips as Odo ran a hand along the toy’s length and sent flares of sensation shooting through Quark’s own body. 

“Interesting isn’t it?” Odo said smoothly, pulling something else out of the case before joining Quark on the bed. “Some new piece of Risian technology. I figured you might appreciate it.” 

“You figured right,” Quark said, eyes fluttering closed as he became adjusted to the strange sensation of feeling whatever the toy felt, which right now was being idly fondled by Odo’s hands.

“I thought you might like to entertain yourself with this for the next fifteen minutes or so while I write that report,” Odo said quietly, by which he meant he, Odo, would really enjoy it. He’d thought of many ways to introduce this toy to Quark, but the idea of tying him up and leaving him helpless for a short while to experiment with it had been the clear winner. 

“Odo, my hands,” Quark whined, tugging at the unforgiving restraints, their utter lack of give only making him harder. “How am I supposed to-” 

“You’ll just have to use something else,” Odo said, bringing the toy to Quark’s mouth. Quark’s eyes went wide, but his mouth opened obligingly after only the barest hesitation and then Quark was moaning in bliss as he let the toy slide into his mouth. It was beyond bizarre, feeling ones own oral ministrations on oneself, but Quark wasn’t complaining. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. 

Quark swirled his tongue and convulsed on the bed as he felt the results on himself. Distantly, Quark felt Odo tying something behind his head, and realized what the black straps on the toy were for. Odo let go and the toy was fastened firmly to Quark’s face, so Quark couldn’t escape the sensation of his own warm, wet mouth. Quark experimented with pressing his teeth gently against the toy, inhaling sharply through his noise as his own cock enjoyed the prickling tease before being soothed by his tongue. Quark did it again, and again, falling into a rhythm and closing his eyes as the sensation in his cock started to build.

“Oh, and one more thing I bought for you,” Quark jumped as he felt Odo’s hands busying themselves down below, and when he craned his head to look he saw that Odo had fastened of all things a cock ring to Quark’s erection. 

Quark tilted his craned head to look at Odo with an alarmed, pleading expression. 

“Just so you don’t have all the fun without me,” Odo explained, running a loving finger over the length of Quark’s cock before standing to settle himself at the desk and write his report. “I’ll be done shortly. You enjoy yourself. But not too much.” Odo grinned.

Quark tried to hurl a filthy Ferengi insult at Odo’s back, but with the toy in his mouth it came out muffled and the vibrations only made his hips shoot off the mattress. A few more muffled curses and frantic thrashing noises and the sounds behind Odo died down, replaced by a definite suckling noise, pierced by the occasional moan.

Odo smiled a smile that Quark couldn’t see. Maybe he’d take his time with the report after all. 

* 

A short while later, the report was done; Odo had rushed it towards the end, the noises from behind him getting increasingly persistent and increasingly tempting. But Odo had kept his back towards Quark, even pretended to proof read what he knew was a flawless writing. As Odo kept his eyes unseeingly on the pad in front of him, he sat for another minute or two, listening delightedly to the noises Quark was making. For a while, the noises had sounded like pleading, muffled words and then desperate whimpers, all accompanied by wet sucking sounds. If Odo was enjoying these noises, he could only imagine what it sounded like to Quark, who had a definite penchant for auditory stimuli. 

Odo had also learned that Quark had a thing for being treated roughly, even in ways that some might view as cruel. What Odo was doing now, for example, was something Odo would have never have imagined as being erotic before he’d become intimate with Quark. Being tied up, being beaten (within reason – Odo couldn’t bring himself to do anything that would cause actual injury and Quark had asked for some drastic things that Odo had yet to agree to) and even being called names were all things Odo had learned Quark thoroughly enjoyed within a sexual context. 

They didn’t really need a safeword (although they had one, and Odo had been listening for any muffled variation of it); Odo still couldn’t replicate all humanoid senses, and he still had trouble understanding certain humanoid customs and body language, but whether it was a fact of his changeling biology or the result of being good friends with a Betazoid or perhaps some combination of both, Odo had learned to sense emotions to an extent, and the effect was most potent with Quark. He could tell when Quark was genuinely distressed, even when he didn’t use his safeword (something that made Odo very unhappy with the stubborn Ferengi) – it was a vibe, something Odo had trouble explaining to humanoids, even to Quark - and the only sense he could feel in this room right now was an increasingly shameless sense of arousal. 

Odo turned around, finally laying eyes on Quark. His report was as completed as it ever would be, and now it was time for Odo to enjoy his reward for a job well done. As far as Odo was concerned, a reward couldn’t be any better than the sight that greeted him. 

Quark’s eyes were closed in rapture; he was drooling from both corners of his mouth, the toy buried to the hilt as Quark expertly breathed through his nose. He was doing his best to bob his head, but the fastenings in place still made it almost impossible and Quark’s brow was pinched in want of a deeper thrust. Odo could see and hear his mouth working furiously to provide stimulation. His hips were rocking in the air, as though he would find something there to provide relief, but even if he did the cock ring was still firmly in place, preventing Quark from coming. Best of all, Odo was pleased to notice the sheets beneath Quark were absolutely soaked in his emissions, and everything that hadn’t reached them yet was glistening in the half light of Odo’s quarters. The space between Quark’s open legs was wet and red and swollen with sensitivity and he hadn’t even been touched there. Yet. 

“Look at you,” Odo said, and Quark’s eyes flew open at Odo’s voice, at the prospect of finally being given the attention that would bring him to orgasm. Odo caught what sounded like his name, and Quark’s eyes rolled back into his head, his cock giving a series of strong twitches that might have been an orgasm if he weren’t bound up in the cock ring. His muscles tightened then sagged and he keened long and high around the toy in his mouth. Odo moved onto the bed, reaching for the fastenings around Quark’s head that held the toy in place, but left alone the ones on Quark’s wrists and feet that kept him to the bed.

Quark, to Odo’s surprise, jerked his head away, and Odo smirked. “Enjoying ourselves?” he drawled, and Quark made a sound of assent which dissolved immediately into a stifled wail as Odo dipped a single finger inside Quark’s impossibly wet, impossibly open core. Quark’s cock twitched again and Odo couldn’t believe how responsive Quark had become from being tied up, ignored and left helpless to his own pleasure. The walls around Odo’s finger were fluttering with greedy clenches, trying to pull him in and keep him there. It hadn’t even been that long, and Odo was already imagining what would happen if he had left Quark like this for an hour. Even two. 

But when Quark opened his eyes again and with what was clearly some effort focused them back on Odo they were wet and pleading and Odo couldn’t find it within himself to wait any longer. Keeping Quark in place with nothing but a stern expression, Odo undid the clasp at the back of Quark’s head and pulled the toy from Quark’s mouth. 

“Wait,” Quark whined, chasing after it, tongue sneaking out from between pointed teeth to give it a last lick. Odo couldn’t help tasting it himself, just to watch Quark gasp with a blessedly free mouth and thrust his hips as though that would make Odo fellate the toy faster. Odo did no such thing, but watched Quark intently as he pushed it in and out of his mouth with agonizing slowness.

Finally, Odo took the toy from his own mouth, ignoring Quark’s protests, and with the dirtiest expression Quark had ever seen on anybody, ever, Odo repositioned the toy between Quark’s legs. 

“Oh,” Quark said in soft realization before Odo was nudging it forwards and Quark’s back was arching as his mind and body struggled to cope with the onslaught of pleasure that was the dual sensations of penetrating and being penetrated. Quark felt like he was going to actually cry - it wouldn’t be the first time Odo had stimulated him to tears - and as Odo carefully angled the toy to press into his most sensitive spot, Quark felt certain that Odo was intent on reducing him to a sobbing mess tonight. 

Tears stung Quark’s eyes as Odo slowly moved the toy in and out, taking care to caress Quark’s sweet spot with each thrust. Quark didn’t try to hide the fact that he was crying from sheer enjoyment, letting his chest start to shake softly and let the tears roll down the sides of his head, wishing that Odo would remove the blasted cock ring so he could finally spill other fluids pent up inside. 

“Odo please, the ring,” Quark begged, gyrating his hips against the toy and Odo’s hand, wishing he could just come already. He’d do anything else Odo wanted, all night, he’d let Odo write his reports, he’d let Odo fuck him senseless, he’d even stand on his damn head, if only Odo would let him come. Quark was well and truly distraught with desire, losing all sense of reason and dignity as the entire world narrowed down to a singular need.

“Shh, okay,” Odo soothed, placing a gentle hand on Quark’s hip to slow his movements so Odo could pinch the cockring firmly between two fingers. “Well done,” he praised, kissing Quark on the thigh, having learned to balance the semi-callous treatment Quark craved with endearments and tenderness so as to strike the perfect harmony between distress and pleasure. “I’m going to take it off. Are you ready?”

Quark screwed his eyes closed – he honestly wasn’t sure what would happen when the ring came off, if he’d even be able to hold back long enough for Odo to withdraw it completely – but he would try, because he had a feeling Odo would make it worthwhile if he did. 

“Okay,” Quark nodded, bracing himself. “Take it off.”

Quark kept his jaw clenched as he felt the ring slide off – the toy was still inside him, and Quark resisted the urge to squirm on it, bringing himself to orgasm. He wanted Odo to do it, to thrust it in and out until he made Quark come.

“Relax,” Odo purred, kissing the inside of Quark’s thigh. Quark did, and a moment later the toy was moving in and out of Quark again at a much faster pace, but ever as precise as before. Quark let loose an ungodly howl and turned his head wildly from side to side, rubbing his ears shamelessly against the pillow as he felt the moment he’d been craving approach with rapid acceleration. A blinding rush of pleasure consumed Quark as his ears, his insides and his cock were stimulated beyond the breaking point. Quark was heaving out air in great sobs that wracked his entire body as he felt the hot splatter of his delayed orgasm against his upper legs, his belly, even reaching as far as his own face.

And then it was over, for how long Quark wasn’t sure. Reality was hazy, timeless. It could have been seconds later, it could have been minutes. Quark wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d actually passed out. When he was finally focused, he was distantly aware that Odo was licking away the mess Quark had made of his own body, lapping up Quark’s seed before it cooled uncomfortably. 

Quark moved to sit up, jolting as he remembered the restraints, and the toy inside him. His sensitive insides and cock were suddenly thrashed with sensation again, and he shuddered as a second series of pulses consumed him once more, but this time he could only let out a whimper as his cock leaked a much smaller quantity of fluid that Odo watched trickle down Quark’s length with fascination before cleaning it away in one long lick.

“Take it out,” Quark suddenly begged Odo, his mind starting to spin from overstimulation, and Odo immediately obliged. Quark let out a small, pitched moan as he felt the toy leave him, and the sensation of his cock being buried in a warm, wet cunt went away. 

Odo started undoing Quark’s restraints, taking note of how limp his arms and legs were and making plans to tuck him into bed immediately; Odo had been hoping to replace the toy with his own shifted erection, but he had severely underestimated how powerful Quark’s orgasm would be and didn’t want to overexert the Ferengi. 

“Did you like that?” Odo asked gruffly, already knowing the answer before Quark nodded lazily, eyes half lidded. To Odo’s surprise, however, as soon as he had pulled the covers over them both, Quark dragged Odo in between his legs, rubbing his wet, open centre against Odo’s erection temptingly. 

“Your turn,” Quark said quietly, tilting his hips in a way that made it impossible for Odo not to slip easily inside. Odo made a startled sound and buried his head in Quarks shoulder, unable to keep himself from pushing forwards, further into that warm, wet space. 

“You’re tired, and sensitive,” Odo said, matter of factly, and Quark half-nodded, half-shrugged.

“Less sensitive now, it doesn’t hurt,” Quark whispered, and it was true, although he still felt incredibly tender. “Still want to feel you come,” Quark whispered dirtily and honestly, swiveling his hips in that way that he knew would provoke Odo into making another involuntary thrust, and another, and another, into Quark’s exhausted body. 

Quark smiled and closed his eyes at the feeling of Odo shuddering and twitching his own orgasm inside him before he lost control of his form entirely. 

Sighing in contentment, Quark fell immediately asleep to the feeling of Odo’s natural, liquid state all around and inside him. 

*

The next day, Odo was informed he would be boarding the Defiant for another short mission away from the station. The changeling who had replaced the crewman had escaped in a Starfleet shuttle, and intelligence suggested it might be passing through a region of space close to Deep Space Nine. The chances of finding it were slim, but good enough that it would be foolish not to look.

As was his duty, Odo packed his bag with a few essential items and bade Quark goodbye at the airlock before settling into his small sleeping space on board the Defiant for another short trip that would feel, to Odo, like an eon without Quark to warm his bed. 

At least Quark had his new toy to entertain himself with while they were apart, Odo thought wryly as he unpacked his few personal belongings for the stay, before his pervasive sense of self doubt came crashing out of nowhere.

Maybe he’d made a mistake, Odo found himself wondering with a growing sense of dread. What if he liked his new toy so much, Quark came to the conclusion that he didn’t need Odo to wring pleasure from his body? 

The ridiculous line of thought came to an abrupt halt as Odo withdrew his bucket and emptied the contents onto his bed, and something small and glass-like in appearance came tumbling out and onto the floor.

Odo looked behind him immediately to check that the door was definitely closed before bending to retrieve the toy from the floor with a smirk. A second glance inside his bucket revealed that there was also a note scrawled on a disposable bar napkin.

_I still have the headband. Looking forward to tonight. _

Odo felt warmth radiate through his body as he held the hastily written missive in his hands as though it were a precious artifact. “Until tonight,” he whispered into the silent room that suddenly felt a little less empty than it had a moment ago.


End file.
